


What's a Soulmate?

by stopitanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, Roommates, soulmate, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety
Summary: Bolded text is from Dawson's Creek.





	What's a Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded text is from Dawson's Creek.

_ **What's a soulmate?** _

_ **It's uh... Well, it's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else.** _

“Hey, could you—“

“I made your coffee already, Specs. Two creamers, chilled for ten minutes in the fridge. Here ya go!”

“Uh.. thank you.”

Roman smiled brightly at his roommate, and went back to making pancakes—blueberry for Logan, chocolate for himself.

_ **It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself - because they inspire you.** _

Roman sighed in frustration. He’d been studying for hours, and nothing was sticking! He was going to fail his chemistry test in the morning. Roman covered his face with his hands and groaned.

“I was going to ask how your studying was going, but I think I just got my answer.”

Roman spun in his chair to face the door where Logan stood, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

“I’m gonna fail. It’s so _hard!”_

“Here, let me help.”

_ **A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever.** _

Logan half flew to his laptop to answer the Skype call. Roman’s smile and twinkling green eyes greeted him, pulling a smile onto his own face.

“How’s Greece? Is it everything you ever wanted?”

Roman rested his chin on his hand, clearly eager to hear all about his friend’s trip.

“It’s _incredible_, Roman. There’s so many historical places and museums and I met a man today who teaches at the university here and—“

Roman sighed softly, listening to Logan’s enthusiastic chattering.

“I miss you, Lo.”

“I miss you too.”

_ **It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did,** _

“I’m asexual. I...I understand if you don’t want me anymore. You deserve someone who can love you in all the ways you want and I—“

Logan cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, and kissed his nose.

“You _already_ love me in all the ways I want, Ro. You’re perfect for me. I adore you, just like you are.”

“Oh. Well. This went better than I expected.”

“Good.”

Roman laced his fingers with Logan’s and rest his cheek on the other man’s shoulder.

“I love you, Lo.”

“Love you too, dear.”

_ **or when no one else would.** _

Logan heard Roman before he saw him. Loud, heartbroken sobs echoed through the small apartment, coming from the actor’s bedroom. He quickly made his way to the crying man and wrapped him in a hug.

“Ro, what’s wrong?”

Roman hid his face in Logan’s shoulder and choked out the words.

“My director—my director told me to—to—“ His voice broke, and Logan rubbed his boyfriend’s back comfortingly.

“He told me to give up acting. Said I wouldn’t make it. Didn’t have the talent.”

Roman sobbed harder, trembling under the weight of his pain. Logan pulled him up so the two of them were face to face.

“That’s bullshit.”

The actor squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back more tears.

“Roman, you are an _amazing_ actor. Your director is an idiot if he can’t see that. I know you can do this. You’re not gonna give up on your dreams because of the opinions of one _very_ idiotic person.”

“Thanks, Lo.”

“Of course.”

_ **And no matter what happens, you will always love them.** _

“You never _listen_ to me!”

“_I_ don’t listen to _you? _Oh, pardon me, your majesty! Here, your Highness! You seem to have _lost your crown!”_

“You’re so arrogant!”

“And you’re an insufferable _idiot_. Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Asshole.”

“Whatever. I’m wasting my time.”

Logan slammed his bedroom door, and collapsed on the bed. He _hated_ fighting with Roman.

Two hours later, they would apologize to one another, and make peace over a game of Mario Kart.

_ **Nothing can ever change that.** _

“Logan, can I ask you something?”

“Of course. Anything at all.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Took you long enough. Yes, Roman. I’d love to be yours.”

“Sweet.”

“Very romantic, I must say.”

“Shut up, Specs.”

“Never. You’re gonna have to deal with me for the rest of our lives.”

“I’ll love every second.”


End file.
